toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimoza Baris
Mimoza Baris (バリス·ミモザ, Barisu Mimoza) is a member of the IGO and had been based out of the 1st Biotope where she was the Second-in-Command and assistant to Ambros Bardulf before she was sent to Life to do research. Appearance Mimoza is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. Her hair has a wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Mimoza has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of reading glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality A workaholic who doesn't like to see anyone slacking in any way, especially if there is any amount of work to be done. She does so much research in Life, and reads books in her spare time, that she knows all of the tropes and patterns and, because of this, regularly references these whenever to opportunity arises. History Synopsis Equipment Reading Glasses: a simple pair of glasses with elongated lenses and a dark, mildly large frame, whose only unique feature is the image of a small wing, surrounded by a pair of little hearts, present on the left lens. There is nothing particularly special about these glasses. Powers and Abilities Intimidation: is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. Mimoza's Intimidation actually appears whenever she uses her Gourmet Cells. However, her Intimidation doesn't usually intimidate those that see it, rather what they see tends to calm them down and help them relax. At the same time, it can still be a proper Intimidation under the right circumstances. File:Healing_Appetite_Devil.jpg|Healing Appetite "Devil" File:Hematophagy_Appetite_Devil.jpg|Healing Appetite Devil Healing (治癒, Chiyu): the cells grant Mimoza the ability to heal the wounds of others. Healing only works through direct contact and she must "eat" the wounds. It doesn't work on anything that's already healed on its own or anything has died, this means that the wounds must be fresh (or, at the very least, not completely healed) and the wounded must still be alive as well. So long as the bearer can reach the wound, they can also heal themselves by "eating" the wound. The Healing only works on Physical Wounds and can't cure Mental or Emotional Trauma. The Appetite Devil from these cells normally takes on a rather angelic appearance, however, if Mimoza is eating a wound with eating as her primary objective, rather than Healing, then the Appetite Devil takes on a more demonic look. Passive Abilities *'Calming Aura' (心を落ち着かせるオーラ, Kokoro o ochitsukaseru ōra, lit Aura to Calm the Mind): cells constantly give off a calming and relaxing aura around Mimoza. This makes it easier for her to "consume" the wounds of the one she's trying to treat. While this does help the patient relax, it doesn't permanently cure Mental or Emotional Trauma. Because of this aura, some could become addicted to the relaxed calm brought on by being around Mimoza, especially if they've suffered some kind of Mental/Emotional Trauma. The Aura is a 6 foot radius. *'Hematophagy': because Mimoza gained the ability to consume wounds, she has mildly become a "bloodsucker" as blood has become an acceptable food source for her. This does, however, make her vulnerable to anything that is in the blood of the wounded creature she's trying to heal. Active Abilities *'Woundivore': Mimoza is able to consume the wounds of others. However, in order to do so requires both physical contact and for her to take the wound(s) into her mouth. The larger the wound the longer it takes for Mimoza to eat the wound. **'Healing Saliva': Mimoza's saliva contains coagulation inducing chemicals and novacaine and lidocaine (local anesthetics that numb pain). This helps the wounded to relax while she consumes the wounds. Trivia *Appearance is that of Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail *Mimoza is an Albanian name meaning "mimosa," a tree and plant name. The mimosa is also called the sensitive plant, and sleeping plant. The name derives from the Latin word mimus, meaning "to imitate." It was given this name because of the way it folds its leaves when touched. *Baris is an Albanian occupational name for a "shepherd", from Albanian bari. *Appetite Devil is Tethys, Goddess of Light from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **The "Other" Devil is Ulquiorra Shiffer's Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:IGO Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Scientist Category:Human